


domesticated pumpkins

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Hauntober 2020 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Hauntober 2020, M/M, Pumpkins, Who am I, confused deke noises, there's not a hint of angst in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: Trevor decorates the apartment when Deke has to go into work.
Relationships: Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw
Series: Hauntober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948561
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	domesticated pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> for Hauntober day 1: "pumpkin"

Deke let himself smile while he stepped into the apartment -  _ their  _ apartment. That was a newer development, something that had happened so naturally that he was almost certain that they hadn't even had a conversation about it before it happened. He'd wake up with the same arms around him every morning, and a second toothbrush in the bathroom, and then less of his closet was made up of empty space. Moving in together had been  _ official  _ for a little over a week, but it had been a reality for far longer than that. It was as natural as breathing.

He'd had to run into the office to fix a small crisis, which was only supposed to take an hour, but he'd ended up following Kaya and Lindsay around all afternoon, checking in on various projects and trying to find an excuse to leave. Trevor had stayed home, trying to enjoy his day off and not worry too much. In the unlikely event of another alien invasion, he'd get a phone call.

When he got home, Deke expected maybe dinner to be started if they didn't end up just ordering something, but while the light was on in the kitchen, there was nothing that smelled like food. Stepping around the corner, he blinked and stared at his boyfriend for a long moment, perched on the edge of the countertop, appreciating the domestic view while also staring at the little things that were next to him, the orange and green and yellow vegetables neatly arranged there.

"I know I'm from the future, but I thought pumpkins were bigger than that."

Trevor looked up from his phone with a smile, shaking his head while he hopped down to be on his feet. "You took too long. I went out and got some decorations - there's more in the living room, and I got a little pumpkin shaped light that's plugged in in the bathroom."

After a moment, Deke shook his head and stepped forward, starting to shrug out of his coat. Something about contemporary traditions never really made sense to him, but this one seemed far more harmless than what happened in April, and when everyone kept pinching him in March, and the drive to the Lighthouse over the summer where he got punched in the arm anytime Trevor saw a certain kind of car. Pumpkins certainly couldn't be worse than that. "Yeah, okay. Decorating for what? Is this another weird pranking holiday?"

He looked down when his boyfriend reached out to take his hand, immediately relaxing under the gentle warmth that came with their fingers being laced together.  _ This  _ was his happy place, something that not even practical jokes could ruin for him, not when their lives were finally settling into place.

"No, it's not a pranking holiday. I will probably jump out and scare you at least once, though - it's October; you'll come to expect this."

Deke arched a brow, shaking his head again slowly. "And the pumpkins are for...?"

With a gentle squeeze to his fingers, Trevor shook his head. "For Fall. Technically, Halloween isn't until the end of the month, but I am one of the many people who plan on celebrating all month long. Prepare for scary movies and costumes and way more candy than we should eat in one sitting."

He felt his smile grow, stepping closer and leaning in to kiss his boyfriend's cheek. "Okay, okay, Halloween month. Let me shower, and then we can have dinner and watch a movie? I smell like...  _ mushroom pellets."  _ Deke made himself step away again, letting their hands stay close enough to touch until he absolutely had to let go.

Later that night, both of them were comfortable in bed in their pajamas, with the lights off and the peaceful quiet that came with  _ bed time _ setting in. The silence lingered for just a few minutes before it was broken by a whisper, the small sound barely disrupting their comfort.

_ "Wait, I'm still confused." _

_ "Hmm?" _

_ "Aren't pumpkins way bigger than that? How did you find babies?" _

_ "Go to sleep, Deke." _


End file.
